Everything is a Relative
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: Inuyasha/Digimon Data Squad. Inuyasha and Kagome are together, after getting through a lot and Naraku's defeat, but what happens when two people from Inuyasha's past and Kagome's fighting crazy cousin, Marcus Daimon comes into the scene.


Disclaimer: Digimon Data Squad and Inuyasha aren't mine

Disclaimer: Digimon Data Squad and Inuyasha aren't mine.

Author's Note: This takes place after the Digimon Data Squad episode, 'The Ultimate Team No More'.

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

In a sunny day, in Kagome's time, where Inuyasha, with a red cap on his head covering his ears, engaging a fight with a young teenager in a park.

This teenager looked a 14-year-old with shoulder length brown hair with green eyes. He was wearing an orange dress shirt unbuttoned, covering his white shirt, with a necklace similar to the ones that was given from people from the army, jeans, and red sneakers. This teenager had a body built as a typical teenage street fighter.

Behind the teenager was a creature, similar to a tyrannosaurs rex as tall as a human adolescent, orange scales, green eyes, just two oval-shaped holes on the front of his muzzle, and a flat chest, with red training bracers wrapped around his long claws.

The two were surrounded by injured bodies of teenage boys older than the brown haired boy.

The dinosaur tells the brown haired teenager, "Get him, boss!"

The teenager or 'Boss' says, with a sly grin, "Don't worry, Agumon! This match is in the bag!"

Inuyasha thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Damn it! How did I get myself into this mess!?"_

**Flashback**

In the Feudal Era, we find Inuyasha walking around in a huff waiting for Kagome to arriving and he is getting annoyed as usual.

Inuyasha says, with an annoyed tone, "Damn it! Where is that girl?! I've got half of a mind to go find that girl myself!" But Inuyasha knew that if he even tries to get Kagome now, she'll 'sit' him until he can't walk for days. It's been a month since they got together, after everything that has happened between them and two months after Naraku's defeat. However, Inuyasha didn't care as he races towards the well, jumps in as the purple light engulfs him, as he arrives in Kagome's time. Inuyasha races out of the wellhouse as he pasts Kagome's brother, Sota playing with his soccer ball as Inuyasha catches it as it comes to him.

Sota calls out, with a smile, "Inuyasha, hi!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Yo! Where's Kagome?"

Sota replies, "She has come home, yet from school!"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "Sorry, kid, I can't stay!" Without another word, Inuyasha dashes off to find Kagome as he jumps down the stairs after he takes out his cap from his kimono that Kagome makes him wear when wondering in her time. Inuyasha tries to find Kagome's school, but no such luck. Inuyasha wonders down the park where 16 injured bodies of teenage boys laid and they were groaning and moaning in pain as their faces had nasty black and blues all over.

Inuyasha runs down and he says, "What in the name of hell…?" Inuyasha jumps down the stairs and he saw more injured teenage boys. Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "What happened to them?"

Just then, a teenage male voice calls out, "Hey you!?" Inuyasha turns to see the teenage boy with brown hair and Agumon with a serious stare on his face. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"Who is this kid?"_

The teenager says, in a serious tone, "I don't know who you are but you're standing in the middle of our turf!"

Agumon tells the teenager, "Tell'em, boss!"

Inuyasha asks, "Your turf?"

'Boss' says, in a serious tone, "This is my training ground, pal! One day I'm going to be a champion ultimate fighter! Fan all over will chant my name, they'll say that 'Marcus Daimon is the best!'."

Inuyasha asks, "Ultimate Fighter?" Inuyasha looks at Agumon, who was by Marcus's side and he asks, "Is that some kind of demon behind you?"

Marcus says, in a perplexed tone, "Demon?" Inuyasha points at Agumon as Marcus looks at Agumon and he says, "Dude, Agumon is no demon! He's a Digimon and he's my friend and employee!"

Inuyasha says, in a perplexed tone, "Digiwhat?"

Marcus tells Inuyasha, in a serious tone, "Digimon, pal! Now, on the matter of you in my turf, move it! Or I'll do to you what I've done to these guys!"

Inuyasha stares at Marcus hard and his pride would never allow himself to be pushed around by a human being. Inuyasha says, in a nasty tone, "What did you do?! Talk them to sleep!"

Marcus yells out, annoyed, "Okay, that's it! It's fightin' time!"

**End Flashback**

Back in the present, we find Inuyasha and Marcus in fighting stances with Inuyasha thinking that all he has to do is knockout this human and he'll go to Kagome in no time, believing that with his demon strength and speed, Marcus has no chance with him.

Marcus yells out, "Let's go!" Marcus towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha, himself, do the same as both punched each other in the cheek with Marcus's fist connecting to Inuyasha's left cheek and Inuyasha's fist connecting to Marcus's right fist, throwing each other way and hits the ground.

Inuyasha places his hand where Marcus punched him and he winces, as it stung him. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, perplexed, _"What the hell!? That hurt! How could a mere human do that much damage to me!?"_

Marcus sits up as he touched the place where Inuyasha punched him and he says, "You've got a nice hook, pal! Now, it's my turn!" Marcus charges towards Inuyasha, who was sitting up, but Inuyasha gave Marcus a boot to the chin.

Inuyasha says, with a sly grin, "Ha! Nice try, kid!" While being kicked in the chin, Marcus manages to kick Inuyasha's cheek hard, throwing him to the ground as well as Marcus.

Agumon yells out, horrified, "Boss!"

As Inuyasha hits the ground, his cap had flown off of his head revealing his dog ears. Marcus, who was sitting up, and Agumon saw this and they yelps in shock.

Agumon yells out, shocked, "Dog ears!"

Marcus yells out, seriously, "What are you!? A Digimon!?"

Inuyasha yells out, in a serious and an annoyed tone, "I'm not one of those 'Digimon' things! I'm a demon!"

Marcus says, perplexed, "A Demon?"

Inuyasha nods his head and he says, "That's right! I don't have time to play with you right now! So, I'm going to end it right now!"

Marcus jumps to his feet and he yells out, seriously, "I don't care if you're human, Digimon or a demon, this is still a man-to-man fight and you're still going down, dog boy!"

Inuyasha jumps to his feet and he yells out, "We'll see about that!" Soon after, Inuyasha and Marcus charges towards each other resume their fight as bash each other right in the right cheek with a right cross and soon enough, the match continues with neither side getting an edge on the other.

Meanwhile, back in the Higurashi shrine, Sota was still playing with his soccer ball, kicking from one corner to the other still thinking about what Inuyasha was talking about. He then kicked the ball away from them until it was caught easily by a clawed hand.

Sota looks at the clawed hand that had his ball and the owner. Sota says, perplexed, "Inuyasha…?" Sota takes a good look at the person, which wasn't Inuyasha at all.

This dog demon is exactly like a female version of Inuyasha, except her silver hair is in a ponytail, she has a flawless female body that is shows even under her yellow female version of Inuyasha's red kimono, her golden eyes has she had sandals on her clawed feet, her claws were as the same size as Inuyasha's and she has a sheath for a sword similar to the Light Hawk Sword that Tenchi from anime series 'Tenchi Muyo!' This female dog demon had Sota's Soccer ball in her right hand.

Sota says, in a perplexed tone, "You're not Inuyasha!"

The female dog demon looks at Sota and she says, "You know Inuyasha?"

Sota says, with a smile, "Of course, he's my sister's boyfriend and my friend and hero." Sota asks, curiously, "Who are you and why do you look like him?"

The female dog demon replies, with a sly grin, "I'm Inuyasha's elder twin sister, Melody."

Sota yelps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Inuyasha has a sister! I didn't even know!"

Melody says, with a plain tone, "There's a good reason why that happened, but where is he?"

Sota replies, "He went to get my sister…" Just then, Kagome and Sota's mother came into the scene as she walks towards Sota and she calls out, "Sota, your Aunt Sarah and cousin, Kristy are here?"

Mrs. Higurashi looks at Melody and she asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Sota replies, "She's Melody, Inuyasha's sister!"

Mrs. Higurashi yelps in shock and she says, "Wait! Inuyasha has a sister! He never mentioned it before!"

Melody says, in a plain tone, "Excuse me, but could you tell me where Inuyasha went to?"

Sota replies, "I'm not sure that you'll be able to find him now."

Mrs. Higurashi nods her head and she says, "That's right! This world is awfully big and…"

Melody sniffs up something and she says, "Hold that thought! It's faint, but I can pick up Inuyasha's scent!" Melody turns to her side and she calls out, "It's right there! Goodbye!" Melody jumps on top of the roof and runs off to the direction where Inuyasha went to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the other part of town, in the early evening, we find Kagome walking down the streets with her backpack from her day of school. She had a smile on her face thinking about her relationship with Inuyasha and at the same time feeling guilty for putting him through all that trouble to prove to her that she means more to him than Kikyo. You see, a month ago, Kagome had watched Inuyasha going to see Kikyo, believing that she's chosen Kikyo over her, by not listening to a word that Inuyasha was saying and going off to date Hojo. That proved to be a big mistake when after Inuyasha's 'failed' attempts to get her to see reason and she found out from Sango that Inuyasha went to commit suicide from a broken heart. Kagome didn't want to put Inuyasha through that again. Just then, Kagome realized what was today as her world went crashing down in front of her and she thinks in her mind, _"Oh great! Cousin Marcus is coming! It's not that I have a problem with Marcus! I love him, but sometimes he can drive me absolutely crazy! I swear the things he pulls, he's like a full human version of Inuyasha…"_ Kagome gasps in shock and she thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Oh man! I promised Inuyasha that, I'll come back today! There's no way that Inuyasha would ever let me stay here to see Aunt Sarah, Marcus, and Kristy!"_

Soon after, Kagome stopped as she approached a park and she saw a lot of teenage boys lying on the ground, groaning and moaning in pain with bruises. Kagome says, stunned, "Whoa! What happened here!?" Kagome walked through the lying bodies as she made it to the stairs and she saw in her shock Inuyasha lying on the ground on his back with Marcus lying by him on his back. Both of them had bruises and were exhausted.

Kagome says, stunned, "Inuyasha! Marcus!" Kagome runs downstairs to meet with them.

With Inuyasha and Marcus, they were panting and Marcus says, while panting, "You're pretty good!"

Inuyasha says, while out of breath, "You're the first human that has some decent fighting skills on his own, yourself."

Marcus held his hand up warily and he says, "Let's call it a draw, okay!"

Inuyasha wasn't the type to call it that to a full human, but there was something different about Marcus, so he grabs Marcus's hand.

Marcus smiles and he says, "I'm Marcus! Marcus Daimon!"

Inuyasha says, with a sly smile, "I'm Inuyasha." When Kagome got close to them, she was almost going to 'sit' Inuyasha for not having enough patience for her to return, but she got a closer look to see that Inuyasha and Marcus were getting along as they sat up.

Kagome calls out, "Inuyasha, Marcus!"

Inuyasha and Marcus yelp in shock as they jumped to their feet as they saw Kagome running towards them.

Inuyasha and Marcus say, in unison, "Kagome!" Inuyasha and Marcus look at each other as Inuyasha look back at Kagome and Inuyasha asks, "Wait, you know this guy?"

Kagome says, with a sigh, "Inuyasha, meet Marcus Daimon, my…cousin!"

Inuyasha yells out in shock, "Cousin!"

Marcus nods his head and he says, "Yep!"

Kagome tells Marcus, "Marcus, there seemed to be a few battered and beaten boy bodies with your name on it."

Marcus says, with a sly grin, "That's right, 'cuz! Those were few punks that were training on my turf, claiming to be ultimate fighters and we won!"

Agumon comes to the scene and he says, "It's going to take more than sixteen guys to beat you, boss!"

Marcus says, with a sly smile, "That's right!"

Kagome yelps in shock and she calls out, pointing at Agumon, "What that!? A frog demon!"

Agumon snaps out, annoyed, "I'm not a frog! I'm a Digimon!"

Marcus tells Agumon, "Agumon, easy! This is my cousin, Kagome Higurashi."

Agumon looks at Kagome and he says, "It's nice to meet ya, Kagome! Sorry about the snapping."

Kagome says, with a smile, "It's okay!" Kagome turns to Inuyasha and she says, in a scolding tone, "As for you, Inuyasha, why did you come here!? I told you that I was coming, wasn't I?!"

Inuyasha yells at her, seriously, "You were taking too long!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice calls out, "I've finally found you!" Everyone turns to see Melody, standing on the reeling, with her arms crossed to her chest and with a serious expression on her face.

Inuyasha yelps in shock and he yells out, shocked, "Melody! It can't be…!"

Kagome asks Inuyasha, "You know her!?"

Melody looks at Kagome and she snarls at her, which was a sign that Inuyasha knows too well. Inuyasha thinks in his mind, worriedly, _"Uh oh!"_

Melody yells at Kagome, angrily, "You!? Now, it's time for you to pay for sealing me up in that tree for fifty damn years, Kikyo!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?"

Marcus asks Inuyasha, "Who's Kikyo?"

Melody charges towards Kagome with her claws bearing at her as Kagome runs out of the way as Melody's claws hits the ground as it made a dent to the ground.

Kagome calls out, annoyed, "Hey, watch it! You almost tried to kill me!"

Melody jerked her claws out of the hole and she snarls at Kagome, "That's the idea, Kikyo!"

Kagome yells at her, annoyed, "I'm not Kikyo!"

Inuyasha calls out to Melody, "Melody, stop! That's not Kikyo!" However, Melody doesn't listen as she charges towards Kagome to strike her down with her claws. Kagome barely gets out of the way as Melody's claws scratches her right arm and Kagome stumbles to the ground.

Marcus calls out to Inuyasha, "Hey, Inuyasha, who is that girl!? You know her!"

Inuyasha says, in a plain tone, "Yeah, she's my sister!"

Marcus and Agumon yell out in shocked, "Sister!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "I've got to stop her!" Inuyasha lunges forward to save Kagome from his sister's claws. Kagome was barely dodging Melody's claws as she was scratched at the shoulder and Melody kicked Kagome's chest, breaking a rib as Kagome was thrown to the ground.

Melody charges towards the fallen Kagome and she calls out, "This is the end! See you in Hell, Kikyo!" Melody jumps in the air, ready to strike the frozen Kagome, but Inuyasha gets in front of Melody, with his arms spread across from him.

Inuyasha calls out to Melody, "Melody, stop!" Melody stops her attack as her claws were an inch away from Inuyasha's chest.

Melody yells out to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I could have killed you! Why are you defending that wench that sealed us to a tree for fifty damn years!?"

Inuyasha asks, perplexed, "You were sealed by Kikyo!?"

Melody nods her head and she says, "That's right and now she's going to pay!"

Inuyasha says, in a serious tone, "Well, the one that you were going to kill isn't Kikyo at all! She's different! Take a good look at her and tell me what you see!" Inuyasha moves out of the way for Melody to see Kagome, clearly and Melody says, plainly, "You're right, Inuyasha! This girl isn't Kikyo! Besides, Kikyo wasn't as stupid looking as this girl."

Kagome's reaction went from scared and anger. Kagome got on her feet and she screams at Melody, annoyed, "What!?"

Melody says, with her arms crossed, "I don't know what the hell was I thinking about this fool being Kikyo! She dresses funny and she looks like an idiot!"

Kagome says, in a snarl, "Why you…?" Inuyasha holds Kagome back from attacking Melody and he says, "Easy, Kagome! Don't rail her up, yet."

Kagome calls out to Melody, "I have you know that I may not be Kikyo, but I'm her reincarnation!"

Inuyasha yells at Kagome, annoyed, "Idiot, why did you have to say that!?"

Melody says, with her anger rising again, "So…in other words, you're reincarnated priestess!"

Inuyasha puts Kagome behind him and he tells Melody, "Melody, I'm not going to have you kill Kagome, the way that you and Zera hunted the other priestesses in the past!"

Kagome, Marcus, and Agumon yell out in shock, "Hunted!"

Melody asks Inuyasha, "Why are you protecting that disgusting reincarnated priestess scum for, Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha calls out, seriously, "Because, I love her that's why!?"

Marcus and Agumon says, in unison, "Huh!?"

Melody yells out, shocked, "What!? You love her!" Melody glares at Kagome and she snarls, "You placed a spell on my brother! Damn you, bitch!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "Brother!" Kagome looks at Inuyasha and she asks, curiously, "Inuyasha, please tell me that this girl isn't your sister!"

Inuyasha says, with a sigh, "It's true! Melody is my sister! My elder twin sister!"

Kagome yelps in shock and she yells out, shocked, "An elder twin sister!" Kagome looks back from Inuyasha to Melody and vice versa. Kagome says, in amazed, "Whoa! You guys definitely look alike! How come you never mentioned that you had a sister before?"

Inuyasha replies, in a plain tone, "You never asked."

Kagome says, plainly, "I've already believed that Sesshomaru was the only person from your family that's alive."

Melody yells at Kagome, annoyed, similar to Inuyasha's, "Hey, don't remind me of that emotionless asshole's name, bitch! I was starting to believe that bastard wasn't my brother!"

Kagome was taken back at Melody's rudeness and she says, plainly, "Well, excuse me!"

Inuyasha tells Kagome, "Kagome, Melody has an extreme hatred towards priestesses, including reincarnated ones like you."

Kagome says, stunned, "Hates all priestesses! But why!?"

Inuyasha says, seriously, "I swore to Melody that I wouldn't mention this to anyone else."

Marcus calls out, "Excuse me!" Marcus and Agumon walked towards Inuyasha, Melody, and Kagome and he asks Kagome, "Hey Kagome, what's going here?"

Melody asks Inuyasha, "And where the hell are we?"

Inuyasha tells Melody, in a serious tone, "Hold it! How did you get into this time!?"

Agumon says, perplexed, "Time?"

Melody replies, "I followed your scent to that weird well that led me here to this strange place from the forest."

Kagome says, in a stunned tone, "You're talking about the Bone Eaters' Well!"

Marcus says, in a perplexed tone, "The what Well!"

Kagome tells Marcus, "Hold on, Marcus!" Kagome says, in a serious tone, "I thought only Inuyasha and I could enter through the well."

Melody says, in a sneer, "Well, obviously, you were wrong, priestess. Now, remove whatever spell that you had on my brother or else!"

Kagome yells at Melody, annoyed, "I did not put any spell on Inuyasha!"

Melody yells at Kagome, "Liar!"

Inuyasha tells Melody, "Melody, Kagome didn't put any spell on me, I really did fall in love with her!"

Kagome says, in a serious tone, "That's right and I love Inuyasha too!" Kagome then kissed Inuyasha's lips for a quick kiss, disgusting Melody, and confusing Marcus and Agumon, and Melody yells at Inuyasha, pointing at Kagome and annoyed, "Have you lost your mind, brother!? That's a dirty priestess, a reincarnated one to be exact! Why are you, a half-demon and my brother, hanging with this lowlife?"

Kagome yells out, angrily, "Lowlife! Look whatever problem you have against priestesses, I'm sorry, but I had nothing to do with it!"

Melody says, in a serious tone, "Shows how much you know! Like me, Inuyasha hated priestesses to the core in the past!"

Kagome yells out, shocked, "What!?" Kagome says, seriously, "That's not true! Inuyasha was in love with a priestess that went by the name of Kikyo!"

Melody says, in an annoyed snarl, "What!? You lie! Why would my brother be in love with the same priestess that sealed me up in a tree for fifty years!?"

Inuyasha and Kagome gasp in shock and Kagome says, in a stunned tone, "No way! You too!"


End file.
